Brothers Conflict : reduex
by rupali100
Summary: Ema Hinata, is the new sister of Asahina household, based from London and eager to live with her new family... same old, but with a twist! More romance, passion and what... conflict, of course! Pairings undecided, but for now, Ema x All


**First brocon story here guys! I love this series to bits. I mean, its interesting to live with 13 brothers! Lucky Ema. My Ema's is a bit different though. A different past, which will be revealed later. I intend to make every brother participate in my Brothers Conflict. She's based in London. Half English, half Japanese (real parents side). Be gentle please.**

**Ema dialogues get **_**italics **_**when she speaks English.**

**I don't own brocon. Sigh.**

**Ah ... and I plan a LOT of romance *grin***

Brothers Conflict: Reduex

Chapter – 1

Japanese streets were so confusing.

I let out a long sigh, almost crumpling the map that papa drew out for me. Every street looked the same! How is that bloody possible!?

I almost growled, shoving a hand through my loose hair.

It had almost been one year since I settled in Japan, I should at least get used to the maps, the signs… oh great.

"Don't worry Chii," Juli said, looking around, "We will find it among these large houses."

It was so convenient Juli spoke both Japanese and English, what would have happened to me from now if he wasn't adept in both the languages.

"This is so more complex than _Surrey_…" I let out a groan, "I am confused. Great, perfect day ever." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're giving up Chii? We will find it, relax!" Juli squeaked encouragingly. I looked at him, nodding. I shouldn't give up so easily-

"Hey! Onee-chan over there! Move! MOVE!"

I turned around at the voice of the child, my eyes widening in realization that a bicycle _was_ racing towards _me_.

Oh blimey.

My body realized what was happening too, and twirled around to dodge that raging two wheeler by inches. I closed my eyes when I realized that I tripped over my own foot, upending myself on the road. I used my arms to brace my fall.

Guess I wasn't so fast. I scratched my elbow in the process. It was sheer luck my jacket was a half sleeve one, it would have broken my heart to bits if something had happened to it. I rubbed off my dusted sleeve.

Yeah, perfect day ever.

"Juli, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. Juli nodded, and was about to ask me the same question, but was interrupted by a loud cry.

A tall man stood in front of me when I looked up.

So... angelic.

He looked in his mid-twenties, but before I could study that pretty figurine more, I was distracted by small light footsteps approached me, the boy who almost hit me now in front of me.

It was a boy no more than 10 years, with lightest of brown hair and eyes mixed between brown and hazel. Moreover… he was cute. Adorable should be the right word.

A smile automatically lifted my lips.

"You always loved children." Juli mumbled, "I believe that hasn't changed."

My mood considerably darkened.

The man and the kid misunderstood my expression.

"I am so sorry Onee-chan!" the boy apologized frantically, in his soft boyish voice. I looked on at him, my eyes flickering to the man casually. Was he Wataru's father… but that isn't possible…

"I am fine." I assured him with a smile, pulling myself up with the help of my hands, dusting off my jeans.

"I apologize for my brother's misbehavior." The man – handsome man – said with a deep bow.

Wow… brother. He was Wataru's brother.

"Oh no! It's really fine! Don't bow please!" I said with panic, raising my arms helplessly. He had really warm earth brown eyes, with such a gentle look in them. He had brown hair that seemed slightly messy – now I observed, his manners and way of speaking did feel a lot mature. So most probably in his late-twenties.

Looks can be so deceiving.

"Onee-chan, please accept this as a token of my apology!" the kid said with wide innocent eyes, pulling out a handful of toffees from his bulging pocket, handing them to me.

"Okay. Apology accepted." I said with a smile, unwrapping a toffee and placing it on his mouth, "Then accept this as a token of acceptance of apology."

He looked pleasantly surprised, then grinned, baring his pearly white teeth to me, "You're so pretty onee-chan!"

"Good boy Wataru." The man said, patting Wataru's head. Wataru smiled at him.

"Doting brother, huh?" Juli scoffed. I gave a soft admonishing shush. They were a nice pair of sibling.

He looked up, his eyes catching my left elbow, "Can I look at that?"

I shook my head, "It's fine."

The older brother smiled, "I am a doctor. A pediatrician actually, so I insist to take a look at that."

Oh, a doctor… amazing… I blushed when the older brother grabbed my forearm gently, examining my scrape.

"It's not that bad…" he said quietly as if assuring a kid in that soft voice that really calmed me down, dissipating all my confusion from moments ago, fumbling with his pocket and pulling out a square band-aid, "Let's get your wound cleaned up. Our house is nearby. But till then… pain pain, go away!"

I looked at him with wide eyes. The silence was broken from my own snort, evolving into soft chuckles. Wataru grinned at me, flushing pink. The older brother blushed. I laughed again, oh he was so kind...

"It's nice." I said brightly, surprising him, "I think the pain lessened a bit, thank you doctor-san." I nodded at him, "But I should get going, I need to find my new house."

Masaomi raised his eyebrows in surprise as his eyes shone in some sort of recognition, "New house… maybe Sunrise residence?"

I shuffled on my feet, "Yes, how did you…ow!"

Wataru-kun and his brother looked alarmed, "Are you okay Onee-chan?!"

"_I might have_… twisted my leg." I said with a sigh, testing my leg – wincing again.

The older brother looked especially contrite now, "The worst welcome we could ever give…" he muttered to himself.

"Sorry?" I tilted my head.

He shook his head, "We will take you to Sunrise residence. I am Asahina Masaomi. The oldest brother." Extending his hand, I looked at him in shock.

Coincidences like these really happen!

"_Er… I'm… _I mean, I am Hinata Ema, nice to meet you." I bowed and shook his hand. Very warm and soft in touch, unlike any calluses I was used to.

"Your house is amazing." I said with a smile. The house was profound and big, lively coloured and looked well cared for. I never got the picture how the brothers lived, but this was honestly wicked.

Juli agreed with me, in a different way, "So this is where the pack of wolves live!?"

"Thank you." Masaomi said with a smile, loosening his hold as I retracted my arm from his shoulder, "Please don't move while I ring the bell."

"Ah, sorry for the trouble." I said with a cringe. The warmth still lingered on my shoulder as he turned to gaze at me, surprised for a second, before his lip twitched in a repressed smirk, a flicker of amuse crossing his features.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "We're responsible for your state. So it's not like that at all."

Masaomi walked to the door as Wataru took a hold of my hand, "I will protect Onee-chan as it is because of me you're in this state." He said with innocent determination.

I winced as I kneeled down, I couldn't resist afterall. Juli climbed on my other shoulder, "It's alright Wataru-chan. Think of it like this, if you wouldn't have met me like that, I would have been confused forever, lost in these scary streets!"

Wataru blinked, his eyes filled with hopeful light, "So this was a good thing?"

I smiled at him adoringly, ruffling his hair, "Sort of!"

Wataru-chan didn't reply, but he turned a deep shade of pink – it confused me a little.

The door opened. I pulled myself up, Wataru offering his shoulder when I winced. I insisted I was fine when Masaomi and Wataru offered help, using my other foot instead and dragging my injured leg. I unintentionally clutched Masaomi's shirt for leverage, blushing and apologizing when he looked at me. I started to let go.

"It's alright." Masaomi assured her, offering me his hand which I gladly took.

"I will help Onee-chan too!" Wataru said, grabbing my other hand and walked me to the door. A tall blonde stood on the doorway, adjusting his glasses as our eyes met.

I thought I had imagined it, but a moment of shock was evident in his expression, but concealed away before I could even think about it.

He smiled at me politely.

"Ah, hello, I am Hinata Ema. Please take care of me…" I trailed off.

He was wearing a suit, his hair combed back in a professional look, yet somehow the looseness in his hair and the youthfulness I saw in his features eliminated the stern yet intelligent look in his blue eyes – it reminded me of Miwa-san, minus the sterness – and straight posture he was holding.

Is he also going to be my brother? I wondered.

"It's definitely a pleasure to meet you, I am the second son Ukyo," Ukyo said warmly. His eyes went to the grip I had on Masaomi's and Wataru's hand.

He knitted his eyebrows when he caught my leg, "Is something wrong with your foot?"

"Ah, well… I just…" I hesitated.

Masaomi shook his head, "She was almost hit by Wataru's bicycle."

Ukyo looked at Wataru disapprovingly.

"It was my fault as well, I was feeling so confused… but I should have paid attention," I said hastily.

"You apologized properly, didn't you Wataru?" Ukyo said sternly.

Wataru grinned, "Of course I did! Didn't I Onee-chan?"

I looked back at Ukyo and nodded, "Yes. He apologized properly."

Ukyo nodded, satisfied. He moved from the way, beckoning me inside, "Welcome to Asahina household."

I blushed, nodding at him. The note of cordiality that I always associated with family reached my ears, warming my heart.

The lift tinged on the fifth floor, leading us to the doorway, where came a wide corridor with stairs that led down to the living room.

I winced when I took the step downstairs, my grip on Masaomi and Wataru's hand tightening.

"Are you alright, Onee-chan?" Wataru asked.

I shook my head, "I am fine."

Feeling like I was really bothering them, I let go of their hands despite the sound of their protests, using the railing to drag myself down. I have to be strong, not some weakling-

A tsk, "Too independent,"

Before I knew, someone picked me up, cool big hands going under my knees, a strong arm bracing my torso as I met a pair of cool refreshing sky blue – or was it maya blue? – eyes that greeted me before.

"U-Ukyo-san… I can walk!" I protested, ignoring Juli's unfriendly hiss. Ukyo shook his head before continuing walking down – at much faster pace than mine. Blimey, this is embarrassing.

I thought I saw Masaomi frown, but was distracted by Wataru as he ran ahead to the sofa I was later placed on, my cheeks feeling like they would be pink forever. Masaomi and Ukyo stood in front of me with a concerned expression while Wataru took a seat beside me. It felt sort of embarassing, this situation. I didn't know where to look!

"Ah, she's here." A voice came from the doorway.

Another brother...?

"Yes. I will bring the kit from my room." Masaomi turned to a man who had dyed blonde hair, extremely handsome, tanned man with a violet robe and… piercings? It looked like two images were clashed and yet he gives an aura of… an aura of…

"I'm Kaname, third brother. Welcome to this house, imouto-chan." said the brother Kaname with a warm, tingling kiss on my knuckles.

One that made a smacking sound.

I was reminded of something when he winked at me, an aura of a host.

A host!? This was the first time I was seeing a host in reality!

"Too cute…" Kaname said, looking at my face with a smile of a naughty kid, now hugging the life out of me. What cuteness did he saw in my gaping face?

"C-Can't… breathe…" I managed to gasp out.

"Oi Kaname!" Ukyo shouted, pulling the collar of Kaname's robe as I finally gasped for air, very thankful of the interruption. Yes, I was never getting over my red cheeks, it was officially decided. I have never blushed this much in my life.

My eyes went to Juli, who was biting the edge of Kaname's robe.

"J-Juli!" I chided, scrambling to my feet, plopping down as I let out a groan of pain.

Kaname pulled out the angry squeaky Juli from his dress sleeve, gently holding him up in his palm, "Ah a cute master and a cute pet- yah!" Kaname held his nose, harmed by Juli's claws. Juli climbed out of his hold, looking sick and angry at the same time – all these years my eyes had trained me to catch all his expressions.

"I hate this perverted host!" Juli raged, but I pulled him back on my lap before he went into destruction mode, "Chii, beware of this brother!"

"Sorry," Ukyo apologized, sparing Kaname a glare, "this is my younger brother Kaname, who is a monk with actions as shitty as that of an indecent playboy."

A… monk… not… a cosplay?

Incredibly hard to believe.

"Is your foot alright?" Kaname said silkily, bending down near my injured foot, "I have a kiss blessed with healing properties, I might be of help ~"

Ukyo hovered over Kaname like a demon. It was almost comical to see Kaname flinch, smiling uncomfortably as he shifted away from me.

"If you ever want a gratitude evoking sermon, come to me anytime, okay?" Kaname said with a wink.

I didn't know how to answer that – because it felt like a double entendre, but I was saved from that as Masaomi chose to enter at the right time.

"Here it is." Masaomi sat beside me, uncapping a disinfectant.

"Thank you," I said after he did my scrape and bandaged my foot. It already felt better after a pain relieving spray. I looked on, pleased. He really was skilled and fast.

Masaomi sighed in relief, "It's good it's not a fracture, atleast."

That was a relief.

"Oh is that-!" A voice exclaimed from upstairs.

"Don't be that loud." Another voice said with a sigh, followed with a sprint as two men stood in front of me. More brothers…?

One had white dyed hair, parting to his right with violet colored eyes that sparkled with mischief and one with dark blue hair with same violet eyes, perhaps a bit darker. Both had a mole below the eye that was visible by the parting.

Such a bright aura.

"Eh… you're hogging my imouto-chan's attention!" Kaname pouted, already seated beside me and hugging me by shoulder.

What!? I squirmed in his arms, pushing him away. He didn't bloody budge. If anymore... his hold got tighter.

"Um… please let go," I said, trying to sound as polite as I could, but a small strain of annoyance could be heard in my voice. What he playboy he was.

"Oi Kaname," Masaomi said, "Stop fooling around and let her go."

He let go, a small pout on his face.

"Wow… this is amazing. Super amazing." The white haired man exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement that I could almost compare him to Wataru, "We have a little cute sister who speaks perfect Japanese!"

"Er..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Tsubaki." The other brother's voice was laced with a warning, but he smiled at me, "Hello, this is Tsubaki and I am Azusa. We're identical twins. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, you thought we aren't identical? Nice to meet you though," Tsubaki said with a pout that really decreased his age by twice. I fought a laugh. Maybe his white hair balanced out his age _really_ well. It made me want to pinch his cheeks.

"So many wolves," Juli growled, if that was possible, "Unforgivable! Stay away from Chii!" I held him tight before he could attack any of them.

I realized I didn't mind much when Juli attacked Kaname, now when I thought about it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please take care of me." I said politely. It was obvious I didn't recognize them as twins; their personality is so different! But now that I observed, they were really similar looking.

"Imouto-chan," Kaname dragged my attention back to him, my eyebrow twitched, "Their voices are nice, right?"

Voices? "What's wrong with their voices? Do they have a sore throat?" I asked in confusion.

Tsubaki laughed out loud, while Kaname gave a soft chuckle.

Azusa smiled, this time wider and with warmth, "We're voice actors."

"What's that?" I blurted.

"Tsu-kun and A-kun are tv anime voices people!" Wataru explained enthusiastically, jumping his seat on my right side, eager to explain.

"Wow." I said. I never really thought about it. But it really sounded like a wonderful job. I smiled at them, "That sounds nice."

"Okay!" Tsubaki suddenly cried in impatience, making me jump, "I can't help it anymore!"

I wasn't really bothered, but it really did come as a surprise as white strands obscured my vision. Tsubaki hugged me hard, giving a loud squeal of 'kawaii'. I patted him awkwardly, struggling to breathe.

I finally understood how Papa, Juli and Maho felt when I hugged them.

"Owie!" Tsubaki let out a cry of pain, letting me go as I tried to catch my breath again.

Behind him, stood Azusa with clenched fist and a smile brighter than 100 Watt, sending a nervous tremor down my spine. Smiles can be... scary.

"I was just hugging her because Kana-nii did that too, it was unfair!" Tsubaki protested, rubbing his head.

Azusa chose to ignore him, "If Tsubaki ever harasses you, come to me, okay?"

"_Er… um, yeah._ I- I mean yes!"

"What the hell's with this? Why say something like that~!" Tsubaki cried.

I looked on amused at Kaname and Ukyo arguing (who stood with a dangerous frying pan that somehow told me that was used for violent attacks). Then I looked at an arguing Tsubaki and Azusa. My hesitant glance went to Masaomi, who gave me dimpled grin.

At that moment, I realized how much he loved this family, it was so clear in his eyes. My heart warmed with happy acceptance. I was already starting to like this family. A wave of confidence protected me, my worries about other siblings vanishing for now.

As soon as it disappeared, it hit me back with vengeance when Juli hissed as Kaname winked at me. I was surrounded with brothers... six brothers. And there are more to come.

This was overwhelming. So many brothers at once… I wasn't really used to this. I lived alone, papa working overseas and any form of communication I had was with Juli when I was at home. This… felt unfamiliar… but nice.

Is this how a family is? My eyes burned with tears of happiness, but a bit my lip to keep them at bay.

All I hope is that they accept me.

I pulled my black jacket, running a hand through my hair nervously. I wanted to look my best today. So I ended up wearing a modest green tank top with a black jacket and black jeans. Juli didn't really approve of it (Animals will attack you if you end up going out like this!), but I ended up ignoring him.

"Eh?" A loud – somehow familiar voice called from upstairs, "What's with this gathering?"

"Ah, Yuusuke is here." Ukyo said.

"What's this?" the said boy questioned, Tsubaki moving out of the way as I stood up to greet my another new brother…

Wait.

"Ah." I managed out blankly, still confused, still not daring to believe it.

"Chii?" Juli said. I was too distracted to answer him.

Striking red hair caught my eyes with familiar red wine eyes mirroring my own shock, before I could even blink; he was down, racing towards me, his mouth open wide with disbelief.

"_WOAH! Asahina-kun!?_" I exclaimed loudly in shock. It finally sunk in. I couldn't believe it… two coincidences at the same day?

Yuusuke finally seemed to respond.

"N-No way! Hinata!?"

We gazed at each other disbelievingly. How could I miss _that_ red hair?! AND that name? Asahina! Made sense!

"Oohh, what's this, it seems you two know each other already," Kaname said with a smirk.

"Of course, we're in the same class…" I explained, blinking at a stone frozen Yuusuke who was being poked by Tsubaki. Couldn't blame that poor lad, my mouth was still flapping open and close at him.

"That **is **something to be shocked about!" Tsubaki agreed, looking very pleased for some reason.

Ukyo stern gaze turned to him, "I perfectly remember I told you to explain this to Yuusuke."

Tsubaki turned his eyes heavenward, an innocent whistle escaping his lips as he responded, "Maybe it slipped my mind~"

"No!" Yuusuke almost snarled in anger, "You did it on purpose!"

"To claim I did it on purpose? You make me sound like a bad person," Tsubaki mocked.

"Y-You…" Yuusuke glared at him, then turned to me, looking betrayed and cold, "I won't accept this. My classmate can't be my — ow!"

He winced, clutching his forehead where Kaname struck with his index finger.

"Well," I started defiantly, "It's a surprise for me too. But if you're really bothered with me-"

Yuusuke cried, "I am not bothered!"

I frowned, wasn't that a bit oxymoron? "But you hate this fact that it's me, that I am your going-to-be sister."

Yuusuke turned red in indignation, "I am n-not..! It's not what you think about it is-!" he shook his head as if to clear his mind, "Ah! Forget it! No one can know about this in school!"

His rude tone hurt me a little. Did he despise our new relationship that much?

"O-Okay," I sighed, "No one will know at school."

"Now, aren't you being a bit threatening?" Masaomi cut in a stern manner that I really didn't imagine he could portray, but Yuusuke seem to retreat by the authority in that voice. Just like the oldest brother.

"B-But Masa-nii!"

"There's no way out," Masaomi shrugged, "You'll just have to endure it."

With that, he pulled out two lollipops from his bulging pocket and popped a lemon flavoured one in Yuusuke's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"And you too, relax," Masaomi popped one into my mouth too, rendering my mouth useless as raspberry attacked my taste buds.

One of my favourite flavours.

"_Yum._" I said with a smile, suckling on it. Brothers looked at me, surprised, but I didn't pay much attention. I mean, it was tasty, what was there to stare about? Yuusuke seem to be blushing for some reason.

"So," Tsubaki placed an arm around my shoulder, pushing Yuusuke away, "with that you're an official Asahina."

Official? Sounded a bit funny from his mouth, it hardly sounded official with a dark glare Yuusuke was sending him. It made me a bit happy, at least many people looked happy to have me.

I looked at my classmate turned brother, who was talking to Ukyo. Somehow, Yuusuke seemed a lot different than in school. He usually was hesitant and fidgety – aloof, when we talked to each other.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Won't you try calling me Onii-chan?"

Oh? That was pretty easy. I pulled the lollipop out of my mouth.

"Onii-chan."

Tsubaki's eyes gleamed in delight, as if I granted his most treasured wish, "Again, again!"

"Er… Onii-chan?" I said again.

Y-Yeah, that was a bit creepy when Tsubaki looked like he died and was gone to heaven.

Azusa pulled Tsubaki away, "Well, this guy here has a bit of little sister characters infatuation."

Oh, I think I understand a bit… or not. I got a gist of what he meant as my eyebrows raised in an appraising fashion, "Oh."

I was definitely overwhelmed by Wataru's constant bugging by what did Azusa really mean as Kaname and Tsubaki fought, trying to make me call them onii-chan.

I ended up saying it a lot of times.

It may sound troublesome, but this family lighted my heart.

—

Please leave a review!


End file.
